


Things to Fear

by peculiarmars



Series: Daddy's Little Prince [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarmars/pseuds/peculiarmars
Summary: The thought of someone in his head makes him feel sick. But Daddy asked nicely, and he can hardly say no.





	Things to Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This part was inspired by frozeninsideyou's comment on Window Without Glass.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.

Draco likes the cat alot. He's ginger and fluffy, and likes to rub along Draco's legs or jump into his lap. Crookshanks is curled in his lap now whilst he pets him and eats his breakfast. Hermione and the ginger man - who is actually called Ron - are at the table with him. He doesn't know where Daddy is. He's gone a lot in the mornings.

 

"It's a nice day," Hermione comments, "do you want to go outside, Draco?"

 

Draco looks out the window and sees the sun shinning down on the rose bushes. He shakes his head almost immediatly. Maybe some day he will venture into the garden, but not today.

 

He colours instead. Ron's clearing up the plates and cutlery and he and Hermione are in the living room. She's reading on the couch and he's scribbling on the coffee table when he hears the front door open. He startles from his drawing, then relaxes as he hears Daddy say hello through the wall.

 

"Hey, guys." He says as he comes into the living room. His jacket is covered in dirt and his boots are caked in mud, leaving footprints along the polished wood floors. His other Daddy would never do something like that. He didn't even remember his other Daddy wearing shoes.

 

"Hey, Draco. Can we talk?" Draco follows Daddy upstairs, to Draco's room. Daddy gestures him to sit on the bed, so he does. Daddy sits in the chair opposite.

 

"So, a friend of mine is coming over tommorow, to do some tests. They'll have to, uh, look into your head - " Draco blanched. He remembered Daddy going into his head, he remembered the sickly feeling in his tummy.

 

"Hey, hey, not like that." Daddy says, and Draco wonders how he knows. "She won't hurt you, or anything. Her names Luna, and she's very nice. She's coming tommorow morning, okay?"

 

"Yes, Daddy." Draco says obediantly. He isn't supposed to question anything. He is just supposed to agree. Daddy's face twists momentarily, but then his expression smooths into a smile. Draco tenses; his other Daddy smiling meant nothing he much liked thinking about.

 

"You were drawing, earlier. Do you want company?"

 

Draco nods.

 

His other Daddy would never do such a thing.

 

* * *

 

 

He keeps messing it up. He meant to draw the rabbit playing with his friends in a field, but the sky kept going too black and the pink of its nose kept turning too red and bloody-looking and the corn of the field keeps turning into a high fence, trapping them. Draco knows that they don't want to be trapped. It's not nice.

 

Daddy's friend, Luna, is coming over soon. She's going to go inside his head. He isn't sure why. Hermione told him that she isn't going to change anything, just look. He didn't understand what there was to change, or why she would change anything.

 

Draco is regretting agreeing. He doesn't want people in his head, no matter how nice Daddy said they were. But he _said_ he would, and he can't go back on his word.

 

Someone knocks on the door and he freezes, swallowing around the lump in his throat. Hermione answers it, and Daddy goes into the hallway to greet his friend. Suddenly, being alone makes Draco want to run and hide. It would be pointless, though. You can't hide forever.

 

Ron chooses that moment to walk into the living room, and gives Draco a forced smile when he notices that he's alone. There's an awkward, verging on uncomfortable, silence for half a minute which is interrupted by Daddy and Hermione and Daddy's friend Luna.

 

Luna looks around the same age as them, maybe a little younger, but the first thing he really notices is that she has hair the same colour as him. Hers goes all the way down to her waist and is tied in a thick plait.

 

"Uh, this is Luna, Draco. Luna, this is Draco." Daddy says. He looks between them with something Draco doesn't recognise.

 

"Hello, Draco." Luna says. Her voice is light and breezey, and sounds remarkably kind. It helps to put him at ease a little. He wants to say something back but his voice has stopped working.

 

Ron excuses himself to go make some tea, and Hermione goes with him. Draco doesn't know why it takes two people to make tea. Luna walks over to him and he slips his thumb into his mouth unconsciously.

 

"Hello, Draco." Luna repeats. Draco isn't sure if she realises she's already said hello, but doesn't point it out because that would be rude. Luna sits down next to him, a book in hand. It's old, the leather worn at the edges. "I thought we could start with a story. One of my favourites." She smiles. He nods. Daddy sits down next to them as Luna starts to read.

 

Luna reads about a brave prince who wanted to venture out into the world. He walked and ventured for all hours of light during the day. The prince arrived at the house of a giant, where he found a very large set of bowling pins and balls. As he was very strong, he decided to play, even if the bowling balls were very large. Draco tensed when Luna got to the part where the giant heard the prince, and Daddy squeezed his hand. The giant, however, wasn't angry at the prince, but was rather confused. He was in awe of the prince's bravery, and asked the prince to go and get him an apple from the tree of life. The giant did not want the apple for himself, but for his fiance, a princess.

 

The prince said it would be easy, and it was. The giant had searched everywhere and had not found the tree, but the prince found it quickly. It was guarded by animals, however they were asleep so the prince just stepped over them. Draco thought that they were rubbish guards if they just fell asleep.

 

He had to get his hand through a ring, which attached itself to his arm, in order to get the apple. The giant presented it to his fiance, who accepted it, but then realised that the giant himself as he did not have the ring from the Tree of Life.

 

The giant then tries to unsuccessfully trick the prince by getting him to take the ring off. The giant snatched up the ring and ran away, but the Prince's loyal lion ran after him. It took the ring from the giant and brought it back to the prince. The giant hid behind a tree while the prince was getting dressed and surprised him by poking his eyes out. Draco winced. Having your eyes poked out sounded painful, and not being able to see would be horrible.

 

"Luna. . ." Daddy said, but Luna kept talking.

 

The prince continued on his way through the world and falls upon a castle with a beautiful Princess who is trapped under a spell. In order to free her, he must spend three nights in the castle and survive the haunts and tortures of demons that inhabited it. The prince is very scared, and makes it very known, but faces his fears. In the end, he frees the princess.

 

Luna tells him that the prince never did get his eyesick back, but learned how to live without it. The Princess left to rule her own kingdom, but visited often and she and the Prince became great friends. The Giant, however, was never seen again.

 

"It's good to face your fears." Luna says, "And it's good to let people know your scared."

 

Draco silently disagrees. Big boys aren't supposed to feel scared.

 

"Draco, Harry asked me to do something. He asked me to take a quick look inside your head. Can I?"

 

Draco shrugs, glancing at Daddy. Daddy said she would, so he doesn't really understand why she's asking him. Daddy nudges him.

 

"I wanted to make sure you were definitly okay with it." It only makes him more confused. Why would Daddy tell him it was happening, and then ask if he was okay with it? He nods, anyway. Better to just do the thing you didn't want to do rather than be punished.

 

"'kay." He says quietly. Luna gives him a reassuring smile and points her wand at him.

 

" _Legilimens!_ " Luna says, and Draco very abruptly feels like he's going to throw up.

 

* * *

 

 

Daddy, the old Daddy, the one he didn't like thinking about, is standing in front of him, a smile full of malice on his face. His robes are slightly askew, and the belt is curled in his hand.

 

Daddy shakes his head at him, towering over him as he stalks towards him.

 

There is nowhere to run.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco gasps, sucking in a deep breath as he is suddenly thrown from the memory and into Daddy's arms. Daddy is rocking him back and forth, stroking his hair. Draco buries his face into his chest, making himself as small as possible. Daddy says something, to Luna, but he can't make it out. He thinks Luna leaves the room.

 

"You're okay, Draco, you're okay, it's over."

 

"Daddy. . ." He sobs into his chest. "I'm s-sorry, I -"

 

"No, don't be sorry. You haven't done anything wrong. Do you want to go upstairs?" Draco nods into his chest. Daddy manages to pick him up and takes him upstairs, to his room. He sets him down on the bed, and then sits next to him and pulls Draco back into his arms.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

Draco shakes his head. Not now, not ever. Daddy will know. Daddy would always know.

 

And Daddy would always find him eventually.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco didn't say a word to anyone, not even Daddy. He was too tired, and his voice had abandoned him. He shrugged when Hermione asked him if he was okay, slowly chewed his food, clutching his cutlery tightly. Luna had left, and he was a little bit glad, because he doesn't think he could possibly bear to look at her right now. Or ever. It was a little upsetting; she had been nice.

 

Daddy read him his story, but Draco wasn't really listening. He sucked on his bottle, closing his eyes and feigning sleep. Daddy continued to read until the very end, and then he took the bottle from Draco's mouth and closed the book. Daddy brushed his hairs away from his face.

 

"If you ever want to talk, then I'm here. Or Hermione. Or even Ron. Your old Daddy will never find you, or hurt you again, Draco." He whispered. Draco heard him flick the light off and close the door behind him.

 

_Daddy lied._

 

* * *

 

　

 

He is terrified. No, terrified isn't a strong enough word. Daddy is here. Daddy is coming, and there's nothing he can do about it.

 

The door opens, and Draco squeezes his eyes tightly shut, hoping to feign sleep for a moment longer. Daddy's hand is suddenly on his neck and he flinches and the coldness of it.

 

Draco slowly turns his head to face Daddy, and he gulps when he sees the belt in his hand, the buckle gleaming at him.

 

"D-Daddy?" He whispers, voice cracking. Daddy looks at him with an expression mixed with malice and glee.

 

"You're a bad boy, Draco." Daddy says matter-of-factly. "And you deserve to be here, don't you? You know that you need to be punished." Daddy's hand trails up his leg and slips into his pyjama bottoms. Draco fists his hands in the bedsheets, biting his lip.

 

"Y-Yes, D-Daddy."

 

* * *

 

 

Ron had been late to bed, playing around with the muggle phone thing Hermione had gotten him. He had expected it to be her when he heard someone on the stairs. He hadn't moved from the kitchen when a heard a small voice whisper,

 

"D-Daddy?"

 

Ron's eyes widened, not knowing how to deal with Malfoy. Out of the three of them, he was the one who was the worse to deal with him. He was probably just looking for Harry. He went to the stairs, and sure enough found Malfoy standing at the bottom of them, looking lost.

 

"Uh, mate?" Ron said. Malfoy didn't move, staring at the floor.

 

"I-I won't, Daddy." He whispered. Ron frowned.

 

"Malfoy?" Malfoy didn't look as if he had even heard him. Malfoy's fingers twisted in his pyjamas. "Draco?"

 

"I'll b-be good, D-Daddy, I-I p-promise. I-I w-wont, Daddy." His breathing was uneven, and he sounded on the verge of a panic attack. Ron had no idea what to do, or what was even going on. He didn't even think that Malfoy knew he was there.

 

"Draco, mate. . ."

 

"D-Daddy!" Malfoy gasped. "I'll b-be g-good."

 

"Harry!" Ron shouted, wincing when Malfoy flinched. He heard Harry's door open almost instantly, and Harry stumbled down the stairs, Hermione following him from their room.

 

"Draco?" Harry said. Draco gasped again.

 

"I don't what's wrong with him. He just keeps saying he'll be good."

 

"Okay, okay. Draco, c'mon," Harry placed his hands on Draco's shoulders, gently nudging him towards the living room. He pushing him down onto the couch and Draco whimpered, shuddering. He was staring at his feet, completely lost in a waking nightmare.

 

"Draco, can you hear me?"

 

"Please, D-Daddy, p-please!"

 

" _Legilimens!_ " He says, and is yanked inside of Draco's head.

 

_Draco lay in bed, pyjama bottoms caught around his ankles. Voldemort sneers from above him, a bloodied belt in his palm. Harry could see the red marks on Draco's thighs from where he had been whipped -_

 

Harry acted fast, pulling Draco away from his nightmare and back into the present.

 

Draco blinks at him, his pale face a picture of terror. But Harry already knows. He can smell it.

 

"It's okay, Draco, you're not there, you're safe." He says. It does nothing to reassure him. Draco gulps and presses his legs together.

 

Hermione, ever the quick thinker, Scrougified the mess away. Draco swallowed. Harry moved to sit on the couch next to him, pulling him into a hug. Draco collapsed against him, exhausted. The sickly feeling in his chest weighed heavily on him. He felt like he was going to be sick. He knew what was coming next, and somehow the knowing made it worse.

 

"Lets get you into the bath, and then you can have another story." Daddy says. Draco stiffened, not understanding. He never got a bath after an accident. He always got the belt, and then was left to wallow in his own misery somewhere (usually his bedroom). Maybe it was his new Daddy's way of punishment. His other Daddy had never made bathtimes particularly nice.

 

Daddy lifted him up as he had done earlier, leaving him on the toilet seat while he ran the bath. Draco watched him warily. His old Daddy sometimes liked to do _things_ before, or during, a bath. But Daddy doesn't do anything but run the water, adding bubbles. Hermione breifly comes in with a pair of his clean pyjamas. She gives him a small smile, and he looks down at his feet.

 

The water isn't freezing, surprisingly. It's warm and there are lots of bubbles. Draco plays with the bubbles while Daddy washes his hair, only pausing to tip his head back. He keeps a subtle eye on where Daddy's hands are. He keeps waiting for Daddy to stop being nice, to demand something of him, or to hit him and yell. However, he doesn't. He lets Draco wash himself, and Draco doesn't tell him that he's not supposed to do it himself.

 

Daddy lets Draco dress himself and spells his hair dry. Daddy leads him back to his bedroom, and Draco thinks he understands what Daddy wants.

 

He gets settled into bed and waits for Daddy to make the first move. It's better if it's Daddy, it's harder to know what he would want if he was guessing.

 

"Draco," Daddy starts, "what your other Daddy did to you, everything he did, was wrong, okay? Completely. And no one in this house would ever do anything like that to you, okay?"

 

"S-So you aren't. . ." He trails off. Daddy shakes his head sadly.

 

"Never. And no one will hurt you for being scared." Oddly enough, Draco found himself almost believing him.

 

* * *

 

 

"What. . . was that?" Ron broke the silence. The trio were gathered in the kitchen after Harry had put Draco to bed again.

 

"It probably had something to do with Luna going inside his head. She said that there might be some side effects." Hermione said.

 

"Luna said that Voldemort put a block on his mind, but she had created a tiny hole in it. Eventually, he'll start to remember more. But it could literally take years for him to remember everything."

 

"Should we tell him?" Harry asked.

 

"I think it would just make him even more confused, to be honest. But I agree that we need to talk with him. But we can't push him. It might make him not want to talk even more."

 

Harry rubbed a hand over his face. "Right, first thing tommorow, we'll talk to him. But right now, I'm knackered."

 

* * *

  
 

He dreamed of flowers and bees and bubbles. He dreamed of Princes and giants and cats. He dreamed of an evil that was defeated, and the rest of the kingdom lived happily ever after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The story Luna reads Draco is The Prince Afraid of Nothing(I believe it is also known as 'The King's Son Who Feared Nothing') from Grimm's fairy tales. Luna reads Draco her own version of it, as some things in the actual story would of been problematic, such as the prince not being able to voice his fear, or being beaten. 
> 
> Prompts for this series are very welcome.


End file.
